drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupocash
About Jupocash is some kind of being or entity formed and based around corporate greediness or some shit. It is possible that Jupocash may be behind many schemes to attack The Doctor, such as the employment of Pepsiman or the Ice Warrior's debt-based attack on The Cheerful Doctor. Origins Authur Daniels was an ordinary millionaire during 198X until he fell into a pool of radioactive toxic waste while on the run from authorities from tax evasion. The radiation combined his DNA with that of his briefcase of money as well as a kroton crystal he had aquired from the The Sinister Conspiracy man and that of the many people who had owned said money before him and used it to sort lines of coke, turning him into Jupocash! Angry at the world, he lures young couples into his toxic pit with greed and feasts on their souls. It was also rumored he created the very first pyramid schemes. The 1980s In order to get life energy Jupocash started up a pyramid scheme in dagenham luring in thousands of people with mind numbing "EARN FREE MONEY" surveys and getting people to sign up for pointless offers and stuff they didn't need. Doing 50 of these would net a person 000000.0000.0000.1p a time if they where lucky. This was designed to soul crush the victims until only a husk was left that Jupocash could easily feed from. Of course UNIT caught onto this evil cult and put an end to it forcing JUPOCASH to go underground for the next few decades. It was rumored Jupocashs actions where the cause of Dagenhams industry and ecomony being tanked for decades. Fighting the Cheerful Doctor Kepflar the former companion of this Cheerful Doctor looking to make a quick buck for himself caught the attention of Jupocash. Jupocash was able to gather a dangerous level of energy and once again formed a massive get rich quick cult on Kepflars home world. Jupocash's minions where also able to engineer a series of sinister mind control hats to indoctrinate those too strong willed to fall under his sway. The Cheerful Doctor seeing the local population turned into husks who spent their days filling out mind numbing surveys and signing up for money draining scam offers knew something foul was afoot so him and his trusty companions Pen and Bolly infulrated Jupocashs evil money citadel who had built from the subscription money and VIP accounts his cultists had bought. Things took a turn for the worst when they saw Kepflar had been brainwashed into Jupocash's high priest as the Doctor was forced to fight him and break him away from Jupos evil mind control. When confronted The Doctor noticed Jupocash had hooked himself up to a machine that would fill him with the life energy of his followers allowing him to transform into a god like being. The Cheerful Doctor and Pen tried to shut the machine down but they where too late as Jupocash ascended into his Titan form and went on a rampage around the planet. Using the power of friendship the Cheerful Doctor and Bolly where unable to restore the cultists to normal which sapped Titan Jupo of his power as he started to burn up and decay with no more life energy and greed to feast from. The Cheerful Doctor and his companions then set Jupocashs money citadel to self destruct with the decaying remains of Jupo still inside ending his raign of terror forever...or so they thought. MechaJupocash vs the Rude Doctor Years later the multinational mega corpration Amstrad led an expedition to america to investigate a meteor crash site. Discovering a source of powerful energy within an underground ruin, the sinister CEO Alan Sugar ordered the Amstrad black ops PMC to fly it back to London. With the help of Amstrad Medical and his allies within the Illuminati they where able to use dark science to revive Jupocash as a deadly cyborg in hopes of harvesting his dark powers for world domination. However Jupocash's greed energy was so powerful he brainwashed Alan Sugar and took command of Amstrad. With the unlimited resources of Amstrad he plotted out his revenge against the Doctor sending the Amstrad PMC out to try and assassinate the time lord. However it seemed they encountered the Doctor in the wrong order as they attacked an earlier incarnation known as the Rude Doctor. Of course this did not matter to mechajupo as he wanted the Doctor dead no matter what and killing an early incarnation and undoing past defeats would just be a bonus. The Rude Doctor made quick work of the Amstrad paramilitary soldiers and began investgating Amstrad. Fearing the Doctor was close Mechjupo sent out his most feared agent, Katie Hopkins to try and murder the Rude Doctor, however this incarnation of the Doctor was too much of a prick to the point he scared Hopkins away. Piecing the puzzle together the Rude Doctor broke into Amstrads evil corprate tower just like that one part from final fantasy 7 and everything as he battled his way to mechaJupoCashs evil layer on the top floor. Coming face to face the rude Doctor discovered Jupocash was building a machine that would drain the life and greed of everyone on Earth, exterminating the human race and converting Earth into a massive scam planet, after which Jupo would install an engine into the planet and use it to travel the cosmos and drain the ecomony of countless worlds across the universe and become an overgod. Jupo then sicked his brainwashed minion Alan Sugar on the Doctor as he started to activate his evil machine, but the Rude Doctor was able to slap the brainwashing out of Alan Sugar who then unlocked his personal armory grabbing a granade launcher as he took aim at the abomination uttering the words "You're fired." as he lobbed a series of granades into mechjupocash blowing him to kingdom come and also blowing up the evil greed machine too. After the incident the Doctor asked Alan Sugar for money after which he was told to fuck off, ever since then the Rude Doctor has always referred the Sugar as a tight arsed c**t. To make sure Jupo would not return the Doctor burned the remains and salted them before casting them into the time vortex but he couldn't help but think he would somehow meet Jupocash again due to timey whimey shit. Jupocash Vs The Renegade Doctor Coming soon Appearances * The Talons of JupocashCategory:Enemies Category:Humans